Hermit's Cave
Hermit's Cave (Italian: La Caverna dell'Eremita) is the sixteenth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis A meeting is being held inside Maya's ruined castle. Magic, Tanatos, Sterminio, and Barbarian are all present, and they are trying to arrive at a sound strategy to stop the advance of Rakhal and his army. However, each of them has a different plan of attack, and the result is a furious quarel and fight over whose plan is most worthy. Maya's castle is changed into a small battlefield where the five evil leaders fight amongst themselves with all weapons available, the strongest magic, and most confounding illusions. Also, the environment outside the castle is affected by the encounters and magic spells which are used. The castle, which is normally covered and hidden by a wall of black clouds, is lit by strange flourescent colors which shoot from globes and whirlwinds of fire that explode everywhere, illuminating the entire night sky. This strange show of fireworks is seen from far away, such that King Brion and all the inhabitants of the enchanted forest grow quite alarmed. Rakhal and his army are coming slowly forward, checking every tricky point carefully to avoid ambushes. They ask questions of every possible source. Sir Braveheart is very worried, but with the help of his magic ring he tries to acquire new information from everything, including plants, water, snow, etc... He then manages (to the surprise of the Air Knight) to talk with the light breeze that is blowing in a valley. The best source, however, is a small troll who emerges from the deepest part of the earth. This creature speaks a very ancient language which was used even before humans had come into existence, so that only Chaca, manages to understand him (though even for him, it is very difficult). The small troll tells them a riddle of sorts: They will be attacked, but their safety will depend on the truce they give to a solitary figure. Now that the fighting is over, Maya and the other evil leaders have managed to reach a solution regarding the best mode of attack on Rakhal's army. The attack is to occur an a place whose inhabitants and the animals call “The Cavern of the Hermit.” The hermit's grotto is located on a mountain which dominates an immense plain where the combat is occuring. The ascetic man comes out of his cavern, holds out his hands toward the plain, and then the fighting immediately stops. Everyone, Rakhal's army as well as the enemy hordes, seem to have completely lost their memories! They are unable to remember what they were doing and why, and begin to talk among themselves like old friends. The enemies say goodbye to each other and walk away. Rakhal and his army continue along their route, crossing the plain below the hermit's mountain looking down upon the satisfied legions of friends. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Air Knight * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Fairies * King Brion * The Female and Brother Rocks * Tornado * The Hermit 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic 'Absent' * Princess Kindra Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes